


Commemoration

by kiniyakkii



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiniyakkii/pseuds/kiniyakkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look into his eyes and see the past and realize that the name his mother gave him fit better than they previously thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commemoration

As his mother, she is the first to look into his eyes. The doctor hands him to her in a blue blanket and matching cap, leaving mother and baby to their first clean and proper meeting. He is a quiet baby, and sleepy, so she sings the lullaby she has been singing since she first realized that she was pregnant.

He opens his eyes and yawns. They are a vibrant shade of blue with dark orange specks in them. They look like they are attempting to be hazel but are failing. Just a bit. They are beautiful eyes and his wispy orange hair immediately reminds her of her husband. Kyou is undoubtedly pacing outside until the doctor gives him permission to enter.

Her cursory glance done with, she takes the time to study his face. His nose and his ears and his cheeks, all adorable, even through the squishiness newborns have. She gasps when his eyes lock onto hers. Memories from the past erupt from their careful place in the back of her mind, leaving as quickly as they came.

Her son coos quietly, and she realizes that she is crying. She laughs and brings her son closer, letting her tears fall, unable to stop them without her husband there to wipe them away. The memories will not be so easily placed in the back of her mind again, she is certain.

Kyou enters then. Seeing her tears, he rushes to her, murmuring assurances without knowing what is wrong. She smiles and assures her husband that she is all right, just remembering. Despite the uncertainty in the face of her tears, Kyou asks what she wants to call their son. They have chosen to decide on a name that their child inspired in them after the first meeting.

She smiles and answers Minoru with such finality that Kyou is surprised. She hands Minoru to her husband, giggling at Kyou’s expression and how still he is as if he will drop the baby. She waits for him to look into Minoru’s eyes. It is noticeable when he does because he goes stiff.

A second passes and Kyou’s shoulders relax. His smile is strained when he looks up at her. Kyou agrees that Minoru fits their son perfectly.

-

 **Retrospective** : His daughter and Minoru are in the playpen together. The fourteen month old Minoru is very gentle and patient with her antics. He watches carefully and he catches Minoru’s eyes. He stares at Minoru and Minoru stares at him and suddenly he is suffocating. The moment passes and he can breathe again and he manages a strained smile for the toddler. Minoru looks away and he realizes that he is trembling.

 **Origin** : He adores Minoru because he is the first child of their last-generation and the first child of their Clan in which members have minimal hatred for their own kin. Minoru is intrigued by his two-colored hair and he allows the toddler to play with his hair. When the toddler slips he catches him easily and looks into his eyes and sets Minoru back down. He has gotten much better at keeping his black Self in a place where he cannot interfere. The memories do not faze him in the least.

 **Token** : She adores Minoru with the ferocity of a kind and protective aunt because he looks like his father and has his mother’s personality. At four he is also absolutely adorable. She teaches him things that she has learned over the years that will definitely help him in one way or the other. He is attempting to draw her and is studying her eyes. She is silent for the next thirty minutes, completely still, until Minoru says that he is done. She smiles and forces herself to speak as not to worry him. It only comes out as a whisper but at least it comes.

 **Honor** : He and Minoru are best friends despite the age difference. During their time together, he teaches the younger about honor, to honor, and about the world in general. No one expects the child-like ones to understand anything and he teaches Minoru about that too. When he looks into the younger’s eyes, the memories brought forth do not hurt him.

 **Dream** : Minoru is a child with his first cold, and the child is brought to his clinic by his worrying mother. He goes through the cursory check ups and looks into his eyes. The memories are quick and he sighs and continues on, doing his best to assure his mother that the only thing Minoru needs is sleep. He does not ignore the memories but he chooses not to dwell on them. There is no logic in thinking about something he has come to terms with.

 **Storage** : She enters his shop with her son, explaining that he wants a scarf. He is happy to spoil the young boy and hands him a thick scarf to last through the winter months and studies Minoru’s eyes. They are as unique as his gold, he decides. As they leave, he smiles softly but there is no sadness in him. Despite his regret his youth was a happy one and it is always nice to remember.

 **Hopefully** : She does not know why Minoru is entrusted in her care. She is not very good with children and has no idea how to entertain a child. She stares down at Minoru and wonders how she’s going to keep him safe until his parents return and catches his eyes. They are startling, she thinks, and then the magic takes hold. She feels tears and forces herself to look away, wondering why the past hope for her parent’s love would hurt so much.

 **Sentimentally** : Despite his age he is responsible. Besides, Minoru reminds him of his little sister and how innocent and perceptive children are of the world around them. He studies the boy’s eyes, taking note that the attention doesn’t bother Minoru in the least. Making sure that Minoru is safe with his sister, he renews his old promise to become a better person.

 **Mindful** : It is a shock that Minoru is left in his care because he is definitely not someone that should be trusted with such a task. However, Minoru is old enough to take care of himself and takes hold of his hands and promises that he won’t be mad if something goes wrong. Minoru takes his heartfelt thanks in stride. It is always to remember the love shown to him by his parents.

 **Recollect** : He often sees Minoru since his mother brings him along whenever she comes to visit. It is a good thing that he has already seen the magic in Minoru’s eyes because his memories, while not painful or harsh on him, are filled with happiness from the Before Years. It is that happiness that makes the following years much more painful to think about.

 **Dedicated** : His personality has demanded much of him and it is no surprise that he is rarely trusted to watch Minoru without someone around. But there are times when he is able to act as a good uncle and teach Minoru. When he looks into his eyes he is uncomfortable and a little ashamed (not really) because he was (is) not a very good person. But he is definitely much better now and to remember how devoted he was is disconcerting.

 **Pensive** : It is nice to have Minoru in her elementary class. She takes care to keep an eye on him because he reminds her so much of her lost love and because she has taken to looking out for family. He is a bright child and although the memories when he looks into her eyes are harsh she simply smiles and moves on. Besides, it is nice to know how far she has come since her selfish childhood years.

 **Acknowledge** : She is the first person in her family to see young Minoru and he is the first child born since the curse was broken. She is the third to look into his odd eyes and the third to fall under their magic. She feels like crying and throwing a fit because those memories are bad. She forces herself to smile. She is a much better person now and she refuses to go back to how she was.

**Author's Note:**

> I was intrigued by the idea of Souma leaving behind gifts for the last Zodiac generation, especially Tohru who was the one to inspire change.
> 
> The title and each bolded word relates to 'memory' in some fashion or another.


End file.
